The hockey stick
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: On his first day in Hogwarts, shy little hufflepuff Matthew fell in love with a beautiful white-haired slytherin. He doesn't dare hope for it to be reciprocal, but maybe he should? Prucan OS translated from my own works, it was originally a gift for a friend.


Hey! Here is a translation of a one-shot I wrote as a gift for a friend. :) The headcanons I used can be found on this page : : / / scarletpath tumblr post/22203897769/hetalia-hogwarts-headcanon

* * *

"YEAAAH! I got IT! I'm the hero!"

"Alfred, finding a chocolate frog card you don't already have doesn't make you a hero," Arthur grumbled, casually turning a page from the newspapers he bought at the train station.

The American pulled his tongue out at his cousin and stuck said card right before his nose.

"You're just jealous because I've got Godric Gryffindor's card and you don't!"

"Really mature, Alfred," the English boy said without looking up from his page, keeping a strait and serious face as if studying a really interesting article about God-knows-what.

Actually, he was just reading the sports page and was internally gloating since he found out the Wimborne Wasps, his favorite Quidditch team, had literally crushed the Wigtown Wanderers, the one his big brother, Allistor, liked most. But said man wasn't present in the train compartment , so he preferred not to say anything as he didn't want to start yet another debate that would unavoidably end in a bloodshed. That wasn't a good way to start his third year in Hogwarts.

They were only four, in the compartment.

Arthur kept reading with his legendary phlegm, trying to ignore the ones around him, especially the one sitting right next to him, a particular blond French boy who thought snaking his arm around his shoulders and take advantage of that to feel his butt was an efficient flirting method. Francis had studied for some times in Beauxbatons before he was transferred to Hogwarts for a student exchange. However, he never left and was coming back for his fourth year, much to Arthur's despair, though it gave him a reason to punch him and use curses to show him just hom much he hated his flirting methods, his French accent he was so proud of, his lady-killer face, his skin that was too smooth, his fair hair that made him look like a girl from behind…

… Erm, what was he thinking again? Oh, right!

"OUCH! _Aïe, aïe, aïe_ , ok, Arthur, I'll stop, let me go! Let me go, please!"

… He was also strangely sensitive, which was the reason why Arthur would keep his nails long enough to scratch him in those kind of situations.

In front of them were the twins, which meant Alfred, who was swallowing his chocolate frogs before they even though of hoping out of their wrappings, and Matthew, who was listening to some music as he waiting for the train to reach its destination. Both were starting their first year in Hogwarts and were calming their nerves the best they could. The two brothers were literally like night and day in their behavior. Matthew was as gentle, nice, calm and respectful as Alfred was loud, hyperactive, rude and… well, American. A strange turn of event had revealed the English boy was their cousin on their father's side while the French one was as well, on their mother's side. So of course, they wouldn't miss another chance to bicker.

Sighing, Matthew pushed away a few chocolate frog wrappers that was flown his way as his brother kept boasting each time he'd found a new card. He knew him well enough to understand this was his way of managing stress : focusing on something else, even something stupid. Especially something stupid.

He wasn't lucky enough to be able to distract himself this way. He couldn't help but to wonder how would be classes, if he would be able to follow, what the school looked like, if he would be able to make friends… And above all that, what house he'd be in.

Matthew didn't like the housing system in Hogwarts.

Of course, it was kind of fun. The students formed some sort of team and looked each other's backs. They were like some sort of family and it should be all right. At least, that's how he saw things. But he also knew being part of a house meant you were unavoidably excluded from the others, because of the competition, and that if some were about able to get along, there were prejudices and rivalries that would never fade away. For exemple, Arthur had had even more trouble than usual making friend since he was in Slytherin. He wasn't mean, though really proud, but had never been good with relationships, and being in this house didn't help at all. Moreover, his little brother, Peter, had started completely ignoring him when he got the new. As for Francis, a lot of people would think he was clever for the sole reason that he was in Ravenclaws. Until he started talking at least.

Matthew also knew his brother wished more than anything to be in Gryffindor, but that if this happened, he would probably fight with their cousin even more than he already did. And those continuous fights were really killing him. He hated violence and cared about his brother and cousins a lot. Why couldn't they get along, they were a family after all, right? If he had a choice, he would have liked for all of them to be in the same house, no matter which one, which would have been much more peaceful and nice…

He stepped out of his thoughts as he saw a few galleons forgotten on the ground in front of the compartment's door. He frowned. Neither him nor his brother had taken that much. Francis had his money in the suitcase and Arthur wouldn't carry that much around with him. This money must belong to the lady that sold candy to the students, she had come around earlier and Alfred had accidentally hit the trail while taking his order.

Sighing, the young boy stood up and went to silently pick up the money. All busy with something, none of the other paid attention to him. He took the money, left the compartment and walked toward the end of the train. He found the lady a few wagons further and gave her the money back. Delighted by such politeness, she thanked him with a cauldron cake he ate immediately. He couldn't help it, it was his favorite treat.

Unfortunately, busy with his sweat, he didn't notice the student that ran into him as he walked back to his own wagon. Both lost balance and fell in the middle of the isle. Matthew even managed to lose his glasses and hit his head against the wall. He cringed from the pain as he rubbed the back of his skull. He was going to have a bump.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered to the other student as he fumbled around for his glassed.

Which was a difficult task, considering he was terribly farsighted. As for his brother, he was nearsighted. Yet another difference that made him wonder if they actually were twins.

He bumped something again. God, if only he could see something other than blurry shapes and spots! His hand hit something. Apparently, it was the other student's shoe. Or maybe his leg.

"Kesese, you okay, kid?" said a voice Matthew presumed to belong to the one that ran into him.

"Yes. Sorry," he apologized again without stopping his fumbling.

"Would you like some help?"

His voice was a little bit rough, with a heavy German accent. In spite of that, it had some sort of gentle tone, a bit awkward, that Matthew immediately found nice.

"Thanks but I'm good, I can do it mys…"

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence before his glasses were put on his nose and he was confronted with a pair of blood-red eyes.

Mathew recoiled. Then he thought to himself he might have upset the other student. He was still starring at him, grinning boastfully. He was obviously albinos, showing snow white hair and pale skin. His red eyes shined like two rubies and Matthew wasn't sure if he found them beautiful or frightening. When he helped him up, Matthew realized he was taller and probably older than him. Maybe as old as Francis.

"Hey, you're a first year, right?"

"Uh… Y-Yeah."

"You wouldn't have seen a boy your age, blond with blue eyes, hair combed back, already wearing his uniform, would you? He's my brother, I think he's lost.

Matthew thought for a second.

"I… think I did. There was a little brunet clinging to him… Well, I believe it was a girl…"

"A girl? Oh, well I'll wait a little then… Kesesesese, my Luddy is so lucky to have a big brother as awesome as I am!

He seemed really arrogant but Matthew didn't say anything. For some reason, he could tear his eyes away from the albino's face. Especially his eyes. Which didn't go unnoticed by the other.

"What is it, Birdie? See something you like?"

"What? N-No!" the younger one stuttered, blushing. Did he really call him "Birdie"?

"Kesese, you're sure?" he laughed. "Because you're really the first to say that to the awesome Gilbert!"

"I-I… I…" He couldn't say more, he felt intimidated. He knew for a fact that his face had turned the color of a ripe currant. Gilbert take a step towards him, still smiling arrogantly, staring at him with his two rubies. Matthew finally decided. Beautiful. They were beautiful. Not frightening.

The older one's pale hand casually ruffled his blond locks as he laughed in such a peculiar way.

"You're just so cute, Birdie!" he stated.

Matthew didn't dare to answer.

"We should really talk again if you're in the same house as me! Or maybe even more!" he added as he walked towards the end of the wagon.

Matthew was dying to call him back to watch his eyes a little longer but the words were stuck in his throat. When he managed to let out a sound, it was too late: the beautiful albino had already disappeared in one of the compartments. The young Canadian cursed himself for being so shy. He would have slapped himself if that wouldn't have make him look like a complete idiot like his brother. Railing against himself, he kept going and went back to his family.

Nothing had changed since he had left, except for Francis who now had a huge red hand-shaped spot on his face and Alfred who was now terminating zombies on his console de jeu. Okay, fine, Arthur was the only one that hadn't moved since earlier. In fact, he was still on the same page and Matthew wondered for a second if he was actually reading or just pretending to. Then he thought to himself that he didn't care and want back to his seat in a general indifference. Sighing, he turned to the window to watch the landscapes run. Except, instead of trees and fields, he could only see a pair de ruby-like eyes filled with pride, malice and an unneglectable spot of gentleness.

Gilbert had said that they'd talk again. They were both students in Hogwarts anyway, they had to see each other again. And if they ended up in the same house, then they'd certainly spend a lot of time together. For some reason he wasn't sure he wanted to know about, he blushed at the idea. This student had seemed so nice to him and he was sure they could become friends. "Or maybe even more" had said the boy. He wasn't sure what that meant but he didn't care for now.

He suddenly realized something: he didn't know which house Gilbert was in.

* * *

"Natalya Arlovskaya!"

"Slytherin!"

Matthew rocked from on foot to the other. Nervous. There they were, the house choice. He probably shouldn't be this jumpy but he felt like that stupid hat – sorry, sorting hat – had been staring at him for a while now. Long story short, he wasn't stressing at all.

"Ludwig Bielschmidt!"

"… Slytherin!"

He had barely left the train when he started looking around for the smallest lock of white hair standing out in the student crowd. But he had not thought of the general agitation and Alfred's efforts to push him towards the boats, as impatient as ever.

"Emil Bondvik!"

"…Slytherin!"

In the small boat that brought them toward the castle, Matthew had reasoned himself. He would see him later, there was no reason to worry right now. Except for the sorting.

"Kiku Honda!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The little speech they were told in the hall had almost made him feel better. Even though he had to help calm down his brother who had barely jumped up to the ceiling when a ghost casually went through the wall right behind him. Though he didn't look like it, his video-game zombie and monster killer of a brother was terrorized by ghosts.

"Feliks Lukasiewicz!"

"… Gryffindor!"

Besides, he had met, in the newbie's group, a boy that looked a lot like what Gilbert had described. A blond boy with slicked back hair. The brunet clinging to him was actually a boy as well. Oh well, they were cute.

"Rachelle Mancham!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Intering the great hall, he had looked for Gilbert around the tables. But the agitation, the other tripping students, the teacher that was ushering them forward and everything else, he hadn't seen much.

"Feliciano Vargas!"

"… …Ravenclaw!"

How long! His feet were starting to hurt. What did his parents think when then mixed their last names and settled for "Williams-Jones"? There were only a few students left in the ranks.

"Lovino Vargas!"

"… … … Hufflepuff!"

Oh? The sorting hat hesitated for a while on this one. And even like this, the little brunet underneath didn't seem so glad. Ouch! He felt nervous again. Matthew suddenly really felt like biting his nails.

"Alfred Williams-Jones!"

Finally! It was their turn! Matthew smiled at his brother as he watched him walked forward precipitately. An aware eye could see his legs were slightly shaking. He was playing proud but, actually, he was terrified as well. He sat on the chair and the teacher sat the sorting hat on his head. The results only took a few seconds:

"Gryffindor!"

Alfred stood up with a huge and glad smile as the hat was taken off his blond head. He ran to the Gryffindor tables and immediately started ranting about himself being a hero. Matthew would have given a good-luck simle to the people that would have to stand his brother, had he not been this nervous. It was his turn, in a few moments he would have to stand up, put the hat on his head and…

"Lily Zwingly!"

Huh?

"Er, excuse-me?"

His voice went unheard as the young girl with short blond hair shyly stood forwards. Fortunately, someone remembered him…

"HEY, OH!"

The teacher looked up. Alfred, who had yelled from his table, looked away as if nothing happened. It was his chance. He forced his voice louder to get the teacher's attention.

"I… I think you didn't call me…"

Uh, yeah, that was the best he could do… At least, the wizard heard him. Surprised, he looked at his list with round eyes.

"Oh, yes, sorry, um…" he said as he searched his name. "Matthew… Williams… Jones. Go on."

Relieved, Matthew stood forwards, legs as assured as strawberry jellow. He was scared they'd forgot to register him for a second… He silently went and sat on the chair and the hat fell before his eyes. The decision process only lasted a few seconds.

"Softness, a hard-working mind and great generosity," said the hat. "Kid, there are no doubts to have. HUFFLEPUFF!"

He smiled. He wasn't with any of his family members but maybe it was better like this, they could have accused him of favoritism. Also, he wasn't really surprised, the choice was only logical.

The sorting hat was lifted from his head and his eyes engulfed the room for a second. Before falling on something that tore his smile away from his face. White hair. A pair of red eyes. A grin where something like regret could be seen…

Gilbert was sitting at the Slytherin table.

Matthew went and sat down. His brother congratulated him by waving his arms like crazy. At the Ravenclaw's, Francis sent him a smile and a wink and even Arthur lifted a thumb for him from his own table. Gilbert had his back turned at him. He turned around and their eyes met each other, ruby red against purplish blue. Matthew forced a smile, as if apologizing again. The albino shrugged but a smile, maybe not on purpose, furtively crossed his pale face. One of his neighbors poked him to get his attention and he turned back to the table. He didn't look at him again all evening.

Matthew had never hated a simple hat this much…

* * *

Time kept running in a horribly normal manner, despite what Matthew was expecting of a wizard school. Of course, class was much more interesting than before and the young boy studied with pleasure. He was of a hard-working and studious nature, so he had good to very good grades, in spite of a few accidents. He'd laughed with everyone when a student would accidentally make something burn/explode/freeze/stone/change and, usually, he'd go to him and help.

However, nothing was really different from his earliest experiences of school. Just like in any school, there were nerds and bad students, bullies and bullied, popular and lame. And, as he always was in a new class, he was the lonely caterpillar down below the social butterflies.

Other students didn't bully him, hate him or avoid him. They simply didn't see or hear him. It was as if he didn't exist. Sometimes, people wouldn't notice him, but it usually because one of his spells went wrong and they were looking for the culprit. Students that could "see" him could be listed on the fingers of his hand. Matthew hated this situation but he was resigned, it had always been this way ever since he was a kid. At one point, he had tried to be louder, more noticeable. It had just almost worked : he was simply mistaken for his brother before being forgotten again.

He actually had made some friend, and he was very proud of it. Well, more or less…

The first one was Carlos, a Cuban student from second year who, from what he understood when he came and started insulting him while he was studying in the library, had a pretty bad argument with Alfred. He had cursed himself for having such a twin when buff and strong young boy had moved forward, fists raised, willing to fight. Fortunately, the mistake was quickly revealed when the real Alfred had walked through the corridor, laughed loudly enough to be heard from the forbidden forest. Figuring out he was wrong, Carlos had apologized and offered him some ice cream his parents had send him by owl. Since then, Matthew often sat next to him in the great hall, hoping one day he'd remember Alfred was a Gryffindor and not a Hufflepuff. He was the closest thing to a friend, to him.

The second one was a young girl from fifth year named Katyusha. It was as much of an accident as for Carlos : Matthew was sitting next to her in the great hall as she was reading her mail. Apparently, having news from her parents touched her to the point where she burst into tears and grabbed the first thing good enough to cry in : her neighbor. Not getting what was happening, Matthew found his face pushed against the Slavic young girl's huge breasts as she sobbed everything she had to tell before letting him go. She had then deeply apologized, started to cry again and Matthew had had to comfort her quickly before she decided to strangle him between her huge boobs again. Since then, she was one of the rare people that could remember about him, especially when she needed to cry, which happened a lot when she started thinking too much. But, apart from those moments of weakness, she was a strong and very maternal girl who couldn't help but try to make everyone happy.

Matthew didn't really have any other friends, even though he tried to be nice to everyone. He missed his family. His brother barely saw him when they'd cross each other in the corridors. Arthur was usually in a hurry or too busy to talk to him. As to Francis, usually, he was the one making Arthur busy so…

Besides, there was Gilbert. Matthew had done his best (apart from throwing an amnesia spell at himself, he wasn't stupide), but he couldn't get his confident grin, his assured posture and, most of all, the two beautiful rubies ornamenting his face out of his head. He knew he shouldn't get so worked out about it but Gilbert was one of the only persons who paid attention to him for something else than accusing him or asking for help. And now, they didn't talk for the sole reason that they were in different houses. If he had been placed in Ravenclaw, it could have been alright. I you looked, there wasn't as much animosity between the green and the blue house. There was something like respect. Not like Gryffindor with which Slytherins seemed to have an eternal rivalry.

But he had to be in Hufflepuff, the less glorious out of the four houses. The one everybody kind of looked down at. Of course, he had the feeling his transparent character would get him there and, if he hadn't met the albino, he wouldn't have cared. But Gilbert was a Slytherin. Matthew knew they had a lot of disdain for Hufflepuffs. Considering the pride he had felt in his behavior when they first met, he had no doubt Gilbert was like them, too arrogant to pay attention to other house's students. It was sad, but it was like this and his own conscious was telling him to face the facts.

Nevertheless, he couldn't help but hope. But believe he might look at him again. It was a vain hope and Matthew tried to resign himself, to accept he'd never be more than an invisible student from an insignificant house to the crimson eyes of the one who had looked at him, once, without having to. But he kept, deep in his heart, this small spark that made him hope, every time he'd meet the white haired slytherin in the corridors, that he'd talk to him again, the way he did in the train.

* * *

Time passed by and, before he knew it, Matthew was a third year. For people around him, things had changed a lot. Katyusha, now on her last year, seemed to cry less and could even look carefree. Carlos had made peace with Alfred, which didn't kept them from teasing each other from time to time until Matthew stopped their argument. Arthur and Francis were finally officially dating, much to the twin's glee since they couldn't stand their cousin's sexual tension anymore. Alfred had become captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in spite of his youth, and had lead his team to victory more than once. He was also dating an adorable Japanese boy from Ravenclaws. Matthew had already met him once or twice and had wondered for a while how the calm and collected little brunet came to accept to date the eccentric and hyperactive tall blond guy. But they seemed happy together so he hadn't say anything.

Yes, things were changing for everyone. Except for him.

He was the same. Still helpful, polite and invisible. Still friend with the same people. Still undoubtedly hufflepuff. And still ridiculously and stupidly in love with the beautiful white haired slytherin.

Gilbert was in his house's Quidditch team as well, as a beater. He was good at it and did a good job distracting the other team's seeker with the bludger, which made him really popular among Slytherin players, despite his tendency to glorify himself all the time. Matthew saw him often in the corridors. Especially on Thursdays, when they always had class in neighboring classes. Sometimes, he would glance his way, and sometimes the albino would glance back. Then he would blush and respectfully look away. And when he would look again, Gilbert would have his back turned and wouldn't look at him anymore.

Ah, it took time for him to put a name on what he felt every time he'd meet his eyes, hear his voice or simply think about him. Though he could have boasted about being particularly mature if he wasn't as humble as a mendicant monk, it had been so hard to understand. But he ended up facing the facts. In love. He was in love with Gilbert. He was in love with a guy who'd never be interested in him. For one, because he was too young and for two because he wasn't in the right house.

Yes, he knew about his feelings and accepted them.

However, he wasn't going to try getting closer to him. He didn't want troubles. Even if it was difficult, he'd retrain himself.

And then, one day, he went to the lake and sat under a tree to read. Alone.

It was dead silent. Even the wind was trying to go as unnoticed as possible as he blew between the branches. It was spring and nature was growing a pleasant green. It was a beautiful afternoon.

Which allowed Matthew to perfectly hear the characteristic noise of something landing in the branches above him. He looked up as a broom came to rest in the bushes nearby and made out a human shape struggling to get out of the cape that kept hooking the branches. The scene was actually kind of funny. It must have been a student that lost control of their broom.

"Would you like some help?" Matthew asked with concern as he prudently got away from the tree.

"Thanks but I'm good," said a voice Matthew recognized immediately. "I can do it mys…"

There was a crack louder than the other, followed by a tearing noise, and Gilbert, since it was him, fell down the trunk and landed on his back at the foot of the tree. He struggled a bit more with what remained of his cape and looked up to a very stunned Matthew.

He smiled and waved his alabaster hand a little.

"What's up, Birdy?"

Matthew needed a bit of time to pull himself together.

"Uh, nothing? No! Well, I mean, what about you? Aren't you hurt?"

"Pff, scratches. I'm way too awesome to get hurt on a broom!"

He got up and cringed as he rubbed the bottom of his back. Matthew held back a laugh. Apparently, awesomeness didn't prevent everything!

They stared at each other for a while, unsure of what they should say. Matthew noticed Gilbert had twigs in his hair from the unplanned fall. He rocked from foot to foot, unsure.

"I… Think your broom is over there." He said to fill the void.

"Uh, ja… I saw…"

Gilbert scratched his head and Matthew thought to himself it was the first time he saw him feeling awkward.

"Do you… Do you want me to get it for you?"

"Ah, no, it's fine, stay. I don't need it right now."

One more silence. If a stranger had passed by at that moment, he would have mistaken the two teens for wax statues because of how still they were. You could have hear a fly sneeze. It was like betting on who would move first.

Gilbert was the first to break the status quo.

"Alright, here I go," he said almost to himelf.

He glared at him and Matthew felt himself tremble under the weight of the two red orbs.

"Remember I won't accept any resistance!"

He raised an arm up in the air…

"Matthew Williams-Jones…"

And wiped the air with his hand to point at the blond boy.

"Go on a date with me!"

There was a long silence.

Matthew didn't dare move, unsure of if he should laugh, or get angry, or blush. Or do all three at the same time. After all, he had seen Arthur do that when Francis asked that kind of things.

Gilbert stayed in the position, finger determinately pointed at Matthew as if accusing him. His cheeks were of a crimson red but he didn't seem to notice, focused on the younger one's reaction. Accept, after a few minutes, his arm started to shake and he had to hold it with his other hand, which ruined the pose.

Eventually, he saw Matthew's mouth open. Finally, he was going to get the long awaited answer. He was going to know if it was a good idea to come and ask this question… well okay, it was more like an order, but he had felt too nervous to say something else… And finally, finally, he was going to know…

"I'm sorry, what?"

He stripped and fell in the grass. Then he got up and before Matthew could say a single word he started to explain precipitately:

"It's just that when we met two years ago I thought you were really cute for a first year and I had planned to ask you out if you were sent to slytherin but I had forgotten there was no way a shy cutie like you was sent in my house. So, since we all have that snobby reputation and everybody think we only care about pure-blood stuff and everything, which is not awesome at all because we're not ALL like that, come on, well I thought it would make you uncomfortable and I let it go. But every time I saw you I was still thinking you were cute and it didn't stop. And so, since I don't have a lot more than a year before I leave Hogwarts, I was thinking it really wouldn't be awesome if I left without trying at least once so, Birdy, go on a date with me!"

Matthew was petrified by the long tirade. Then, suddenly, with no warning, his eyes started filling with tears. When he saw that, Gilbert panicked and handed him a tissue but, though his face was dripping with tears, he found out the blond boy was simply in a serious case of laughter.

"Wha… Birdy? Birdy! Oh, Gott, did I break something? Or is it hormone?

"N… No…" Matthew managed to say between two fits of laughter.

He took the tissue and wiped his face dry, trying his best to calm down.

"It's just that…" he said when he was able to speak normally again. "I thought you were ignoring me because I was a Hufflepuff!"

"What?"

Gilbert had such a stunned face that Matthew couldn't help but start to laugh uncontrollably again.

"I thought you were the one who would feel uncomfortable being with me, since it's not a really renowned house and everything…"

"Stop kidding me! The awesome Gilbert doesn't care about the house you're in! And the other don't have the right to say anything about it. If the awesome Gilbert wants to date you, the awesome Gilbert will date you, exclamation point, unquote, skip a line and insert a subparagraph."

Recovering from his fit of laughter, Matthew smiled shyly.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been surer, Birdy!"

Gilbert flashed a dashing smile that contrasted with the red color on his face, strange mix of pride and shyness. Matthew prayed for it not being all just a joke and slowly nodded to show he agreed. Gilbert almost jumped in happiness. Instead, he ran to his broom and came back with the largest, sincerest smile Matthew had ever seen.

"Come here, let's celebrate that!" he said as he climbed on it and invited the younger one to climb behind him.

Matthew wasn't really comfortable with the idea of being two on a broom and risking an accident. But Gilbert was so confident he obliged immediately.

"Where are we going?"

"We'll know when we get there!"

The broom slowly took off, hesitated for a second under the weight but ended up raising in the sky as the two lovers laughed together.

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon, spent flying around the castle, trying not to be seen by the teachers. Gilbert wanted to go as far as to visit Hogsmeade but Matthew reasoned him, reminding him of the rules.

Gilbert was very skilled with his broom, in spite of the supplementary weight. And he knew it. So he bragged about it… all the time. At first, Matthew thought it was cute, but after an hour or two, it was a little annoying, so he asked him to stop.

"Not mentioning you're not the only one who can fly a broom," he said as they walked towards the shed to put the albino's poor overworked broom away.

"Maybe, but I'm the most awesome flyer!"

Matthew pretended to be annoyed but he couldn't help but find this pride touching, just like a child's who think they are world champions after winning a football game against one of their parents.

"By the way," said Gilbert. "How about you, do you fly? Do you have your own broom?"

Matthew nodded, a little insecure.

"But let's say it's homemade… It is a little bit special…"

"Can I see it?"

Matthew didn't answer. They arrived at the shed and Gilbert dropped his broom in the storage reserved to Quidditch players. There were other brooms left randomly, here in there, against the walls. When the albino came back, Matthew pointed at his own broom, a little away from the others. It was hard to miss it, it was very different from the other conventional brooms. When he saw it, Gilbert raised a surprised eyebrow but only said :

"Can you really fly on this?"

"Wanna see?" Matthew asked with a very unusual pride.

They both walked out and Matthew climbed on the object before taking off abruptly towards the castle's towers. He moved with dexterity and flexibility, and even did a looping or two to impress the albino still on the ground. Gilbert whistled and said for himself.

"Well, he's almost as awesome as I am..."

And, from that day on, the two boys didn't hesitate to show up together in the school's corridors, in spite of Matthew's shyness for the first days. And if a student, Slytherin or not, dared to preach them about the fact a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff shouldn't be together, Gilbert would bring him outside and make him watch Matthew as he did his freestyle moves in the air before striking his last blow :

"The day you can be as cool as he is on a hockey stick, only then will you be allowed to come talk to me about it."


End file.
